Diagrama de los planos
thumb|Diagrama de los cuatro [[Ma-ō supremos y los cinco Retenes Mazoku subordinados de Shabranigdu.]] La imagen que se muestra en la miniatura de la derecha apareció durante la secuencia de apertura para la serie anime Slayers TRY. Presenta ilustraciones que representan a Lord of Nightmares, Chaotic Blue, Death Fog, Ruby Eye Shabranigdu y Dark Star Dugradigdu. Debajo de Ruby Eye Shabranigdu, las imágenes que se muestran representan a Hellmaster Fibrizo, Greater Beast Zelas Metallium, Dynast Grausherra, Chaos Dragon Garv y Deep Sea Dolphin. El gráfico también aparece durante la secuencia de cierre de la serie anime Slayers REVOLUTION como un grabado en piedra, con los emblemas que representan Garv y Fibrizo destruidos, simbolizando sus fallecimientos. Otro notable diagrama de los planos alternativo también existe, que representa los cuatro shinzoku y ma-ō líderes mazoku de los cuatro mundos. Origen El diseño del diagrama cuenta con un extraño parecido con el libro Los Símbolos Secretos de los Rosacruces en los Siglos XVI y XVII, y los símbolos de los cuatro ma-ō están fuertemente influenciados por el libro también. El diagrama también muestra imágenes de otro libro, Ars Goetia, que se corresponden a los diferentes Retenes Mazoku menores. Runas Futhark Este diagrama fue proporcionado por el usuario Xelloss de la pagina web Slayers Universe.WWWBoard: Mazoku chart (slayers universe 4.1) Aunque él no añadió nota en WWWBoard sobre su fuente específica de la imagen, indicó que proviene del artículo completo sobre mazoku en Slayers NEXT filmbook #6, pág. 78.Mazoku (slayers universe 4.1) Contiene runas Futhark; en teoría, estas podrían ser traducidas para proporcionar ortografía romanizada. Existen algunos problemas en la traducción de este diagrama. La primera dificultad se plantea por el hecho de que las runas no están orientadas con cuidado. En concreto, el carácter ᛞ {d} extraído de la runa Daeg utilizada en el nombre de Deep Sea Dolphin está de costado, y el carácter ᛅ {a} extraído de la versión Futhorc más joven de la runa Jēran, apareciendo específicamente en Futhork danés,Runic alphabets / Runes / Futhark se dibuja invertido en varias situaciones, convirtiéndole en una "N" en el mismo alfabeto. En segundo lugar, se utilizan letras de varios alfabetos rúnicos diferentes, haciendo al alfabeto único de Slayers. En particular, el diagrama parece llamar la mayor parte de sus cartas de una combinación de Futhark antiguo, Futhark joven, Futhorc más joven y Futhorc Anglosajón. Esto plantea problemas adicionales en la traducción, ya que diferentes caracteres se dibujan de manera similar en diferentes alfabetos y en el transcurso de las épocas. La explicación a continuación indica cuáles runas se presumen runas son utilizadas en este diagrama, y de cuál alfabeto se origina la runa. Como una mayor peculiaridad, las runas de Ruby Eye Shabranigdu deletrean su nombre, Shabranigdu, y no así su título, Ruby Eye. Sin embargo, las runas para Dark Star Dugradigdu deletrean el título, Dark Star, y no su nombre, Dugradigdu. Runas Futhark en este diagrama *Jēran ᛅ {ä}, {ä̃}: Extraído de la versión de Jēran en Futhork más joven, pero específicamente iguala a "ár" en Futhork danés, pronunciado como [[wiktionary:patté|p''atté]] (paw).IPA - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia El símbolo AFI es una a con una diéresis [ ¨ ] para indicar que la articulación relativa es la de una vocal centralizada.Vocales centralizadas - Wikipedia Durante el siglo VII y siglo VIII, la "j" inicial en *jara e perdió en el proto-nórdico, que también cambia el valor de sonido de la runa de ser /j/ a un fonema /a/. La runa fue escrita entonces como un trazo vertical con otro trazo horizontal en el centro, y los eruditos transliteraron esta forma de la runa como "A", con mayúscula, para distinguirla de la runa ansuz, "a".Enoksen, Lars Magnar (1998). ''Runor: historia, tydning, tolkning: 51-52. Historiska Media, Falun. ISBN 91-88930-32-7 Dos versiones parecían ser utilizadas alrededor de 550 ADJēran - Wikipedia y cuando la runa n- se había estabilizado en su forma durante el siglo VI y siglo VII, su trazo vertical se inclinada ahora hacia la derecha (ᚾ), lo que permitió simplificar la runa-jēra al tener sólo un trazo vertical que se inclinaba hacia la izquierda, resultando en la ᛅ runa-ár de Futhorc más joven, y debido a que esta runa se utiliza constantemente en lugares donde las versiones de nombres en katakana llevarían ä̃ o ä como se esperaría, se asume a continuación que la versión de la runa es intencional y la interpretación de la letra está destinado a cambiarse. La marca ~ sobre ä es un diacrítico de las extensiones del AFI para la fricativa nasal de esta vocal nasal de la fonología japonesa moraic nasal. Traducción ᛚᚭᛅᛞᚨᚠᚾᛁᚷᚼᛏᛘᚾᚱᛖ Lord of Nightmares: en AFI se convierte en "loːadäːfniːɣhtmä̃reː" o ローアドアーフニーグフツマレー en katakana, ya que ä̃ no aparece antes de aproximaciones j o w, ni de consonantes fricativas s, z, o h.Japanese phonology - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Si ponemos el katakana en inglés AFI, se convierte en "Loː(ɹ) dəfnaɪghtmeːɹē" o LORDOFNIGHTMARE en el alfabeto latino. Debe notarse que oː(ɹ) es un diptongo de color R en idioma inglés, haciendo a la primera palabra sílaba LORD, y no LOAD. Añadiendo espacios por sentido común y formato de título, se convierte en Lord of Nightmare. Como nota de traducción, el idioma japonés no tiene formas plurales, y Lord of Nightmares se renderiza como en katakana, que es el nombre de Lord of Knightmares en japonés. ᚴᚾᚫᛋ Chaos: se convierte en AFI como "kä̃ːæːs", pero ya que sólo el 10% de la población japonesa pronuncia n en una vocal nasalizada,Akamatsu, Tsutomu (1997), Japanese phonetics: Theory and practice, München: Lincom Europa, ISBN 3-89586-095-6 esto seria カーアス en katakana. Si ponemos el katakana en inglés AFI, se convierte en "kæːaːs" o CHAOS en el alfabeto latino, Chaos en formato de título, que es en katakana. En sentido de las agujas del reloj desde la parte superior: ᚴᛅᚭᛏᛁᚴᛒᛚᚢᛖ Chaotic Blue: Esto se convierte en "käoːtiːkbluːeː" en IPA o カオーチークブルーエー en katakana. Si ponemos el katakana en inglés AFI, se convierte en "keɪɔːtɪkblu"ː o CHAOTICBLUE en el alfabeto latino. Añadiendo espacios por sentido común y formato de título, se convierte en Chaotic Blue, que es en katakana. ᛞᛅᛦᚴᛋᛏᛅᚱ Dark Star: se convierte en "däɻkstär" en AFI con dos consonantes rhotic, ɻ y r, pero ya que la única rhotic consonante en japonés tiene una ɺ alveolar,Okada, Hideo (1991), "Japanese", Journal of the International Phonetic Association 21 (2): 94-97 esto es ダルックスタル en katakana. Si ponemos el katakana en inglés AFI, se convierte en "da(ɹ)ksta(ɹ)" o DARKSTAR en el alfabeto latino. Añadiendo espacios por sentido común y formato de título, se convierte en Dark Star, que es en katakana. ᛋᚼᚾᛒᛦᛅᛁᚷᛞᚢ Shabranigdu: Ese convierte en "shä̃bɻä̃iːɣduː" en AFI. Las primeras ä̃ no aparecen antes de las aproximaciones j o w, ni de consonantes fricativas s, z, o h, aunque la segunda ä̃ no aparece antes de j, que se convierte en i cuando se transcribe de inglés a japonés,Transwiki:Transcribing English to Japanese - Wikibooks, collection of open-content textbooks así que esto es シャブラニーグドゥー en katakana. Si ponemos el katakana en idioma inglés AFI, se convierte en "ʃabraniːgduː" o SHABRANIGDU en el alfabeto latino, Shabranigdu en formato de título, que es en katakana. ᛞᛖᛅᚦᚠᚫᚷ Death Fog: ᚦ de Thurisaz esta dibujado pobremente, y parece similar a ᚹ de Wynn. Sin embargo, cuando Wynn se utiliza en este diagrama en la ortografía de Futhark de Dynast Grausherra, a diferencia de todas las otras runas en este diagrama, la letra rúnica Wynn (ᚹ) se dibuja de modo que sea similar a la letra latina Wynn (Ƿ), (ƿ). Thurisaz nunca es dibujada de esa manera, por lo que se convierte en "deːäθfæːɣ" en AFI y デーアスファーグ en katakana. Si ponemos el katakana en inglés AFI, se convierte en "deːathfoːg" o DEATHFOG en el alfabeto latino. Añadiendo espacios por sentido común y formato de título, se convierte en Death Fog, que es en katakana. Comenzando en la esquina superior derecha, debajo del símbolo de Ruby Eye Shabranigdu, siguiendo en sentido de las agujas del reloj, a continuación, se mueve hacia el centro: ᚷᛚᚫᚹᛋᚼᛖᛦᛅᚼ Grausherra: ᚹ de Wynn se dibuja de modo que sea similar a la letra latina Wynn (Ƿ), (ƿ), a diferencia de todas las otras runas en este diagrama, por lo que esto se convierte en "ɣlæːwsheːɻäh" en AFI o グラーウシェーラー en katakana. Si ponemos el katakana en inglés AFI, se convierte en "gɹoʊsheːraː" o GRAUSHERRA en alfabeto latino, Grausherra en formato de título, que es en katakana. ᛋᛖᛚᛅᛋᛘᛖᛏᚾᛖᚢᛘ Zelas Metallium: se convierte en "zeːläsmeːtä̃eːuːm", con la primera ᛋ de Sigel revertida como se explicó anteriormente para representar z, pero ya que sólo 10% de la población japonesa pronuncia n en una vocal nasalizada, esto es ゼーラスメータエーウム en katakana. Si ponemos el katakana en inglés AFI, se convierte en "zeːlasmeːta(ɻ)i̯uːm", con la vocal de color R a(ɻ) y i̯uː, e única diptongo en inglés que no está cayendo, por lo tanto, el símbolo el símbolo ̯ bajo la i, que es como analizamos /juː/.Diphthong - Wikipedia Esto seria ZELASMETALLIUM. Añadendo espacios por sentido común y formato de título, se convierte en Zelas Metallium, que es en katakana. ᚷᛅᚼᛦᚠ Garv: no existe ningún carácter para v en las runas Futhark. Sin embargo, una ᚡ sí existe en runas medievales para v, que es el mismo carácter con un punto arriba, y dado que versiones anteriores y posteriores se utilizan consistentemente en lugares donde se esperaría ver las versiones katakana de nombres conducirían a f y v respectivamente, se asume a continuación que la única versión de la runa se mantiene intencionadamente con runas Furthark y está destinada a cambiar la interpretación de la letra. Esto se convierte en "ɣähɻv" o ガール16px゙ en katakana Meiji (ガールヴ en katakana moderno). Si ponemos el katakana en inglés AFI, se convierte en "Ga(ɹ)v" o GARV en alfabeto latino, Garv en formato de título, que es ガール16px゙y en katakana Meiji y katakana modern,o respectivamente. ᛞᛅᛚᛈᚼᛁᚾ Dolphin: de todas las runas, estos son, con mucho, las escritas con mayor descuido. El serif descendiente de ᛈ desde Peorð se extiende en una linea base, por lo que es muy oscuro en su intersección. ᛅ desde Jēran y ᚾ desde Naudizis son confusas, porque se debe deducir si se interpreta la línea más oscura o la línea más larga siendo el trazo vertical, y para empeorar las cosas, este último se asemeja a ᚷ de Gyfu. Podemos deducir que la segunda runa es ᚾ, ya que el único trazo vertical en esa runa que toca tanto la línea de base y la altura de las mayúsculas en esa runa es también el trazo vertical más grueso. ᛅ y ᚷ están conformadas en la dirección opuesta, por lo que sólo puede ser ᚾ. Esto significa que podemos asumir que el trazo vertical para la primera runa en cuestión es también el más grueso, así que debe ser ᛅ. Esto se convierte en "dälphiːn" en AFI y ダルプヒーン en katakana. Si ponemos el katakana en inglés AFI, se convierte en "dʌlphiːn" y DOLPHIN en alfabeto latino, Dolphin en formato de título, que es en katakana. ᚠᛁᛒᛦᛁᛋᚫ Fibrizo: el ᛋ desde Sigel es revertido como se mencionó anteriormente para representar z, por lo que se convierte en "fiːbɻiːzæː" en AFI y フィーブリーザー en katakana. Si ponemos el katakana en inglés AFI, se convierte en "fiːbɹiːzoː" y FIBRIZO en alfabeto latino, Fibrizo en formato de titulo, que es en katakana. Las runas de este diagrama de planos traducen con mucha claridad su nombre evidentemente a Fibrizo, por lo que Software Sculptors, en efecto, romanizó su nombre de manera errónea como Phibrizzo. Referencias Categoría:Lore